


Is it Worth it

by JemmyMads



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Gen, Shenanigans, So is Soonyoung, elaborate plans that arent so elaborate, he just does it in a weird way, indulgent members, jeonghan is fond, schemes, soonyoung wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemmyMads/pseuds/JemmyMads
Summary: Soonyoung has always wanted Jeonghan's affection. Now he decides to do something about it.Maybe he goes about it the long way.It was worth it
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Is it Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Is this an entirely self-indulgent fic because I don't want to work on my other?
> 
> Yes
> 
> I don't regret it, happy reading carats, enjoy some soft fluff :)
> 
> And yes this absolutely based off the years of Soonyoung saying he wanted to be closer to Jeonghan and him finally getting his wish

Soonyoung wasn’t oblivious, he knew he was clingy.

He loved skinship, loved affection, loved the feeling of any of the members close to him. He loved  _ love _ .

All the members were clingy in their own way and over the years, Soonyoung had been lucky enough to see them all. Some members like Seokmin and Mingyu were upfront and needy, practically glowing at any praise they got. Seungcheol got shy and would hesitantly ask. Jihoon and Wonwoo liked subtle gestures and meaningful conversations. Minghao and Hansol preferred any quality time they could get. The list goes on.

Soonyoung had seen it all. However, he hadn’t been on the receiving end of all, and it  _ irked _ him.

He got so strangely jealous when they would announce they were roommates again, so annoyed when they would disappear together into a bedroom after dance practice, when they seemed to be attached to each other’s sides.

And Soonyoung didn’t like feeling this way. He never liked having ill feelings towards his members, it made him feel guilty. But he just couldn’t help it.

He needed Jeonghan.

Jeonghan had such clear cut lines around him. He never left a gray area to be mistaken.

For one, his members were the closest people to him. Anyone could see it. No one, except his actual family, could even come close to how much he cared for them. After that, the lines became more complicated.

When Soonyoung had lamented his theory to Seungcheol, Seungcheol had patted his head.

“You’re overthinking it Soonie, just talk to him.”

Soonyoung decided he would not go back to Seungcheol for advice on the topic.

The complicated lines were where exactly the members stood in relation to each other. See, Jeonghan was undoubtedly closest with Seungcheol, Joshua, and Seokmin. There was no arguing that. They made up the ‘first line’ as Soonyoung referred to it. Then, there were the members that Jeonghan got away with treating like younger siblings; Mingyu, Chan, Minghao, and Seungkwan, aka ‘second line’ aka ‘dongsaeng one’ line. That left the ‘dongsaeng two’ line, aka Jun, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jihoon, and Hansol.

Now, it wasn’t that ‘dongsaeng one’ line was closer to Jeonghan by any means. There was just a  _ difference _ that demanded there be a line drawn there.

See, ‘dongsaeng one’ line, from predebut, had let Jeonghan coddle them. Even before Jeonghan was given the role of the parent from both the company and the fans, he had a natural inclination to look after the younger trainees. ‘Dongsaeng one’ had let it happen, and coddling had become habit. ‘Dongsaeng two’ hadn’t, they had been the ones to tell Jeonghan that they didn’t need looking after, so a friendship based more on _ friends _ was created. Of course he still took care of them, looked after them, but not in the incessant way he did the others.

“This is overcomplicated, even for you.” Jihoon sighed, not turning away from his desk as Soonyoung rambled from his bed. “I mean, he loves all of us, why not leave it at that?”

Well because Soonyoung  _ couldn’t _ .

Soonyoung had, at one point, either during predebut or after, been on the receiving end of all of the member’s clinginess. Had cuddled with Joshua on the couch when the elder was homesick. Had piggybacked a tired and stressed Chan home from dance practice without complaint. Had listened patiently to Seungkwan rant well into the morning hours without saying a word. Had spent days with Jun trying to perfect a traditional Chinese dish when the company had turned down his request to take the members to his hometown  _ again _ .

Soonyoung had seen it all. Except Jeonghan.

Soonyoung knew that was also partially his own fault. When he was a trainee, he had something to prove. He had something to fight for. He couldn’t afford to look like he needed to be taken care of, especially because he was a part of the hyung line. So, he had pushed Jeonghan away. And Jeonghan, the confusing angel-come-devil that he was, had respected Soonyoung’s wishes and drew the line that Soonyoung now desperately wanted to cross.

“Trust me hyung, you don’t know what you’re asking for.” Seokmin said one night as they played a game together on Soonyoung’s computer.

“That’s just the problem, Minnie! I  _ don’t _ know what I’m asking for! Because I’ve never seen Jeonghan clingy.” Soonyoung admonished, trying to just get Seokmin, his dear dongsaeng, to understand.

Seokmin chuckled, “You’re asking for it, hyung. Don’t come to me when you can’t handle it.”

And  _ okay _ that felt like a challenge and Soonyoung would look like a fool if he didn’t rise to it.

Infiltrating the ‘dongsaeng one’ line wasn’t as hard as Soonyoung had planned. Initially, he had some elaborate, multi-month operations planned to slowly push himself through the line. However, those plans were basically useless after a few weeks of just being around.

Sure, Soonyoung was at the receiving end of a few more jokes and pranks courtesy of the devil twins during that time, but if anything Soonyoung reveled in the new position. Soonyoung had been one of their favorite targets before, but the fallout after the pranks was different now.

“I’m sorry, sorry, sorry, Youngie.” Jeonghan chuckled, wiping down the counter as Soonyoung pouted, sitting cross-legged on the countertop. “Whatever can I do to win your affections back?”

Soonyoung looked down at his dirtied shirt, then back at Jeonghan who was humming a small, unfamiliar melody. 

“Let me borrow your purple octopus hoodie.” Soonyoung decided with a huff.

Had he not been in the middle of a highly serious operation, he probably would’ve asked Jeonghan to make him dinner, or a free, no questions asked, help coupon from the elder. Those were highly contested over and highly useful.

But Soonyoung, over his months - few days - of observations and days - few hours - of planning, had come to realize that one of Jeonghan’s line dividers was his clothes. ‘First line’ could take his clothes whenever, wherever, no questions asked, and he did the same right back. ‘Dongsaeng one’ line was usually offered clothes on cold days or when they complained about not having something to wear. ‘Dongsaeng two’ line was gifted clothes on their birthday and occasionally swapped articles when they got bored of their own closets.

Jeonghan didn’t bat an eye. “Sure, it’s clean in Seokmin’s closet if you want it. Feel free to change into anything else you want, I think I got broth on your shorts as well.”

Soonyoung happily did just that. He was not surprised that nearly half of Jeonghan’s wardrobe was in Seokmin’s closet and for once, the familiar pang of jealousy felt less because Soonyoung knew it was only a matter of time before he was there too.

“Soonyoung-ah, if you told Hannie that you wanted his affections he would  _ gladly _ give it to you. Like you said yourself, he doesn’t like gray areas.” Joshua explained to Soonyoung when the younger went through his predicament for what felt like the billionth time.

“It’s not that easy, hyung. I have to  _ earn _ my place.” Soonyoung whined, plopping his head on Joshua's shoulder for emphasis.

“There’s no need for some long, elaborate plan, though.”

“Uh if there’s one thing I’ve learned from Jeonghannie-hyung it’s that there is  _ always _ a need for an elaborate plan.”

Joshua paused then smiled, bringing his mug up to his lips. “I suppose that’s true.”

After the hoodie triumph, as Soonyoung had properly named it, Soonyoung  _ did _ sense a shift in their relationship. Jeonghan started taking him out for lunch, making him food after dance practices, and inviting himself into Soonyoung’s room for an impromptu karaoke song or two. 

It wasn’t like Jeonghan didn’t do it before, he did it with all the members really. The difference came in the  _ asking _ . Jeonghan was all for respect and boundaries and was careful not to push when a member clearly wasn’t up for it. So, before Soonyoung’s plan-so-brilliant-it-rivaled-the-creation-of-Finding-Nemo, Jeonghan would  _ ask _ before taking Soonyoung out. Would ask what Soonyoung would like to eat before making it for him. Would ask whether he was busy before bursting into his room with their portable karaoke mic and phone blasing Monsta X.

Now, he dragged Soonyoung out with him. Now, he made whatever he felt like and expected Soonyoung to like it, which he always did. Now, he burst in unannounced, unprovoked, and ready for an absolute sick rap from Soonyoung, which the younger always delivered.

“This is stupid.” Wonwoo whispered to Soonyoung as they peered into the living room.

“This is  _ necessary _ .” Soonyoung corrected, trying to count the heads gathered watching the movie.

Minghao and Mingyu were smushed on their loveseat, poor Minghao having to contort himself to be comfortable with their cuddly puppy. Jun and Hansol were sitting at the kitchen table, playing a card game and only half paying attention to the movie playing. Seungkwan and Jihoon had both opted out, though Seungkwan would appear any second now, dying from boredom and loneliness.

The rest of the members were harder to discern. He was fairly certain it was Jeonghan, Seokmin, Joshua, and Chan squashed on the couch while Seungcheol laid on a mat on the floor, but honestly, Soonyoung couldn’t tell and didn’t care.

His mission; get besides Jeonghan as inconspicously as possible. He had tried to rally Jihoon to help him, but Wonwoo made a good second. The boy was helpful, even if Soonyoung knew it was just because he wanted to see Soonyoung make a fool of himself.

Seokmin stood, murmuring that he needed water.

“ _ Action time _ .” Soonyoung whispered.

Wonwoo snorted, “You’re such a dork.”

Soonyoung waved him off, waiting until Seokmin was walking around the kitchen island before leaving his look out. He speed walked to the living room, sticking his tongue out at Seokmin as he went, who merely laughed, probably guessing where this was going.

Now, Soonyoung had initially intended to look all cool and sly when he sat down, like he happened to find the open seat on the couch. That was not exactly what occurred. Upon entering the living room and rounding the couch, his foot snagged on the upturned corner of the rug and he stumbled forwards, knee narrowly avoiding Seungcheol’s head as he nearly face planted.

“Woah, careful, Soonyoung-ah, can’t have our leader losing what little brain power he has left.” Jeonghan teased, steadying Soonyoung with a comfortable hand on his back. 

Soonyoung blushed. This was so not what he had hoped would happen, “Sorry hyung, I saw the open spot and wanted to get there before Seokminnie came back.”

Jeonghan hummed, guiding Soonyoung to sit beside him and instantly slotting their hands together, “Well, you’ve got it. So no more tripping hazards today, okay? You can’t steal Mingyu’s brand.”

Mingyu made an affronted noise, looking like he wanted to argue had Minghao not elbowed him pointedly.

Soonyoung turned and made a face at Wonwoo, holding up their clasped hands triumphantly.

“Don’t tease poor Wonu, the boy’s been through enough putting up with you all day.” Jeonghan knocked their shoulders together in a familiar, playful gesture.

Behind them, Wonwoo chuckled, “Oh you have no idea, hyung.”

Strangely enough, the movie triumph wasn’t as life changing as Soonyoung had hoped it would be. If anything, it only served to really solidify his place with ‘dongsaeng one’, but he still had yet to see full Jeonghan clinginess.

“Will you stop moping, it’s making me oddly sad and I don’t like it.” Chan complained as he sipped his water.

The performance team were gathered, working through some thrown away choreography to see if they wanted any of it for a special stage they were preparing. And under normal circumstances, Soonyoung would probably be absolutely buzzing from excitement. Now, he was feeling oddly melancholy.

The night before, he had finally gotten a glimpse of clingy Jeonghan. A brief second through his door in which he saw Jeonghan hanging off of Joshua’s arm and pleading to spend the night in his room. But they were gone before Soonyoung could swoop in, and it left Soonyoung feeling strangely downtrodden. Still, he didn’t want to bring down his entire team just because of some stupid obsession.

He huffed, “I’m not moping.”

Minghao snorted in disbelief, “You’re going all sad hamster, kicked puppy, moping, hyung.”

“I am not.”

“Are too.” Jun chimed in.

“Is this because of Jeonghan-hyung again?” Chan asked, standing and stretching before joining his hyungs on the floor.

“ _ What _ ? Who said - I - Hannie-hyung,” Soonyoung floundered for a second before pouting, “It absolutely is not.”

“Which means it is.” Jun translated for the others, who laughed. 

Soonyoung pouted harder, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Minghao ruffled his hair, “Sure you don’t hyung. It’s not like you’ve been oddly fixated on Jeonghan-hyung recently.”

“He’s always been fixated on hyung, it’s just now he’s actually doing something about it.” Chan pointed out, getting a swat on his upper arm from Soonyoung.

Minghao pursed his lips, looking at Soonyoung knowingly, “You’re trying to get Hannie-hyung’s attention?”

“No!” Soonyoung denied, a bit too loudly judging by the way his members startled. He slouched, “Okay maybe. But not exactly. It’s just, I’ve seen all of you guys be clingy and affectionate. I’ve been on the receiving side of everyone  _ except _ Jeonghannie-hyung and… and I figured out there’s these like  _ lines _ and… and I’m not in one of the lines and-”

“Hyung you’re rambling.” Chan cut him off, looking thoroughly confused.

“So you’re sad because Jeonghan-hyung has been clingy with everyone but you?” Jun asked.

Soonyoung frowned. When he put it like that it sounded quite ridiculous. Soonyoung knew it wasn’t ridiculous, otherwise he wouldn’t be trying so hard.

Minghao smiled, sharing a look with Chan, “Oh hyung, you really have no idea.”

“Have no - what? What do you mean? Hao!” 

Minghao never did explain what he meant, but his words definitely stuck with Soonyoung in those following days. 

He had to temporarily put his operation on hold as they finished up their routine and prepared for the special stage. He worried that it would erase all the progress that he had made and Soonyoung would be back to square one.

Luckily, and somewhat surprisingly, it didn’t. When the performance team came home from the stage, all the members were waiting up for them with a warm dinner and sweet congratulations. Soonyoung didn’t expect Jeonghan to go to him first, or to hug him so tightly and whisper gentle words about how good they had done.

But that’s exactly what happened. And it left Soonyoung a bright red mess.

Seokmin met his eyes from across the room and smiled, clearly enjoying Soonyoung’s flustered state.

Soonyoung grinned back.

“You need us to what?”Seungkwan asked, looking as taken aback as he sounded.

“Just go into his room and ask if it’s his.” Soonyoung insisted, shoving his white, fluffy hoodie into Hansol’s arms. He and Jeonghan had once had a photoshoot together where Soonyoung wore this hoodie and he knew for a fact that the elder adored the soft, oversized article.

“This is so stupid.” Seungkwan tried to point out as Soonyoung ushered them from his room and down the hallway.

“C’mon, Kwannie, let’s just entertain him.” Hansol tugged at Seungkwan’s arm and led them down to Jeonghan’s propped open door, where soft acoustic music was filtering from.

Soonyoung ducked into the bathroom to eavesdrop.

“Hey hyung, we found this at the other dorm, is it yours?” Seungkwan asked, going off script a bit but Soonyoung could forgive it.

Jeonghan let out a light hum and Soonyoung could imagine him grabbing the hoodie and inspecting it. “Not mine, Soonyoungie’s. He’s around here somewhere if you want to give it to him. If not, leave it here, we were going out to get coffee later anyways.”

“Great, we’ll do that I guess. Thanks hyung.” Hansol replied.

Soonyoung sighed. It wasn’t exactly the outcome he had been expecting, but he could make do.

“Hey wait you two,” Jeonghan stopped them and Soonyoung’s heart dropped, “Did Youngie put you up to this?”

Seungkwan nervously laughed and Hansol ‘pshed’ so hard Soonyoung could practically feel the spit. Soonyoung winced, this was not good. The pair were fine liars, when not caught off guard and when not together. But together, and surprised, they couldn’t lie for the life of them. Maybe it had been a bad idea to send them instead of Mingyu.

“What makes you say that? Of course not! That’s - That’s ridiculous.” Seungkwan’s voice was just a tad higher.

“Ridiculous.” Hansol agreed.

Oh god they really were the worst.

Jeonghan giggled, “Just ridiculous enough to be true right? Oh well, tell him his plan worked.”

“Thanks hyung!” Seungkwan said and the pair rushed from the room. Soonyoung caught them as they passed the bathroom and dragged them in.

“You botched it!” He complained.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, “Jeonghan’s smarter than that. Of course he knew.”

He pouted, “Still botched it.”

“Good luck hyung.” Hansol said in lieu of engaging in the petty argument that was sure to follow.

Soonyoung let them leave, feeling strangely accomplished and hopeless at the same time.

That afternoon, Jeonghan entered the living room with the hoodie on, looking content while drowning in the fuzzy material.

“Ready Soon-ah?” He called as he pulled on some slippers and collected his wallet.

“Ready for what hyung?” Soonyoung asked, trying to hide how happy he was to see the elder in his clothes.

“I’m gonna treat you to coffee.” Jeonghan smiled, “Or you’re gonna treat me, depending on who wins rock paper scissors.”

Soonyoung laughed, pulling on a coat that he was sure wasn’t his and grabbing his wallet from where it was tucked into his sneakers at the door, “I’ll treat you even if I do win.”

“There’s no fun in that.” Jeonghan pouted, holding the door open for him. “Where’s your sense of challenge?”

Oh he had no idea.

After the hoodie incident. Jeonghan really did start helping himself to Soonyoung’s closet. Sometimes Soonyoung would realize an article was gone right away, other times it wasn’t until his hyung showed up at dance practice in his shirt that he would notice it.

And Soonyoung  _ loved _ it.

Of course, he was still hesitant to just take Jeonghan’s clothes without really asking, but he could and  _ did _ do it, reveling in the soft material of his hyung’s wardrobe.

“You know, you  _ could _ just tell him that you’re worried.” Mingyu pointed out as he finished off the ramen that Soonyoung requested, keeping it on low heat on the stove. “I’m sure it would be a lot easier than whatever this mating dance is that you’re attempting.”

Soonyoung threw a discarded piece of carrot at the younger, “Shut up, it’s not a  _ mating dance _ . I’m just helping.”

Jeonghan had had to record well into the night after having spent all night taking care of a sick and whiny Seungkwan. Soonyoung knew he would be tired and stressed when he came back and just wanted to help.

“Whatever you say, hyung, it’s done.” Mingyu said with a fond roll of his eyes. “I’m going back to my dorm now, tell Hannie-hyung I love him please.”

Soonyoung nodded absently, checking his phone for an update from the elder for the nth time.

It wasn’t long after Mingyu had left that Jeonghan appeared, weary and wearing Soonyoung’s fluffy, zip up sweater.

“Ah, Soonyoung-ah, I thought I told you not to wait up.” Jeonghan said when he spotted Soonyoung watching from the kitchen. “Is that ramen I smell?”

“Sorry, hyung, just wanted to make sure you got home okay.” Soonyoung smiled at Jeonghan as the elder made his way into the kitchen and peered into the pot, “Gyu made it, he just left a few minutes ago.”

“Dearest dongsaengs taking care of their hyung so well.” Jeonghan said with a fond smile. He served himself a bowl while Soonyoung got him some juice from the fridge.

“How was recording?”

“Besides tiring? Fine.” Jeonghan said around a mouthful of noodles, “Is Seungkwannie feeling better?”

“Mm, last I heard Seungcheol was looking after him but he was already loads better.” Soonyoung reassured Jeonghan, already sensing the worry building in his hyung at the idea that one of the members was sick.

Jeonghan nodded, not looking entirely convinced but content with knowing that the leader was handling it. 

A teasing smile spread across his face, “Want to play a game Soonyoungie?”

Soonyoung knew that smile meant no good. He had seen it directed towards various members too many times to count. Still, he felt himself smiling right back.

“‘Course, what do you have in mind.”

It was a stupid game of cham cham cham, whoever lost five times in a row had to eat the discarded lemon rinds. But, by the end of it, it had both of them in peels of laughter. Soonyoung lost, predictably given Jeonghan’s notorious good luck, and he forced down the lemon. Jeonghan was giggling away, pushing more lemons to Soonyoung’s lips as the younger obediently ate them, though not without some playful whining in between.

It tasted horrible, which Soonyoung had expected, but seeing Jeonghan’s happy smile and hearing his little giggles made up for it. Teasing his members really did give Jeonghan a boost of energy.

By the time they were done playing and then cleaning the kitchen together, it was well into the morning. They would have to get up soon for dance practice, but Soonyoung couldn’t mourn his lost sleeping hours, not when he had made his hyung so happy.

“Can I sleep with you tonight, Youngie?” Jeonghan asked after spitting into the sink, watching Soonyoung pat down his face through the mirror.

Soonyoung couldn’t help the adoring smile that grew on his face, “I would love that, hyung.”

  
  
  
  


And it turned out, Soonyoung  _ hadn’t _ been prepared for clingy Jeonghan. That’s not to say he didn’t thoroughly enjoy having his hyung constantly at his side, teasing him all the time, welcoming himself into Soonyoung’s room whenever he pleased, stealing his food with a playful grin.

But Jeonghan was an entire league of his own affectionate, which Soonyoung had truthfully not seen coming.

He knew that Jeonghan had a bit of a facade to put on around the members. As the second eldest, he did have to be more mature and patient. He had to have their respect in order to control them when needed. Of course, he was naturally playful, so the members were used to his antics when he was being himself. But there was still a hesitance to it. As such, it wasn’t often that the non- ‘first line’ members saw just how childish Jeonghan could be. 

It took Soonyoung by surprise, but pleasantly so. Because suddenly, Jeonghan was whining at him to play kartrider with him. Suddenly he was incessantly tugging at Soonyoung’s arm when he wanted attention.

Suddenly, he was curled in Soonyoung’s lap on the living room couch, not letting Soonyoung get any work done.

Soonyoung had been trying to email their manager about when the new choreography would be done so they could have a rough schedule of dance practice and endurance training. When Jeonghan spotted him, he lit up and pushed the laptop aside, replacing it with himself, perched in Soonyoung’s lap and guiding Soonyoung’s hand to his hair to run through the soft strands.

Soonyoung giggled, “Hyung I was trying to get some work done.”

“Are you saying work is more important than me?” Jeonghan looked up at him with a frown.

“No! But-”

“You think work is more important than me!” Jeonghan accused grumpily.

“I don’t hyung, it’s just-”

“It’s fine,” Jeonghan cut him off with a huff, “I lost another dongsaeng today, it’s fine.”

Despite his words, Jeonghan pressed even closer to him.

Soonyoung snorted, “Like you could ever lose me.”

“You’re prioritizing work over me.”

“I’m letting you sit on my lap and demand attention like a needy cat.” Soonyoung pointed out.

“You’re not letting me do anything.” Jeonghan argued pettily, “You have no choice in the matter.”

“I know hyung.”

“I could do this whenever I wanted.”

“You could hyung.”

Jeonghan giggled, “There’s my favorite little dongsaeng that loves me unconditionally.”

That’s how Seokmin found them nearly an hour later, Jeonghan dozing lightly on top of Soonyoung as the younger tried to craft an email on his phone without waking his hyung.

Seokmin laughed, “Told you hyungie, is it worth it?”

Soonyoung gazed down at Jeonghan, an adoring smile stretching over his face as he looked back towards Seokmin, “So worth it.”

And it truly was.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :) comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> as always, stay safe and healthy, love you all dear readers


End file.
